snesclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshoot
Rebooting the SNES Classic will solve a lot of problems. Returning the SNES Classic to a stock state may also help. Uninstalling all versions of Retroarch and its cores, and then reinstalling their newest versions also solves a lot of problems. If the above doesn't work, here are some suggestions. C errors C errors are the errors that result in the display of a CX error message, where X is a number between 1 and 8? These are default error messages, programmed by Nintendo's NERD, to help on the debugging of the error and its solution. Console taking too long to reboot The most common reason for a device is taking a long time to reboot issue is a firewall, such as Windows Firewall. hakchi CE uses a different method for connecting to the NES/SNES Classic than older versions of hakchi. New builds no longer uses Clover (clovershell?) by default and instead connect via SSH. Because of this, firewall software will often block the connection. - Try disabling the firewall before performing the install process. Just be sure to re-enable it afterwards! You can also add an exception to your Firewall software to allow future connections. - Similarly, if you are using a VPN, you may want to temporarily disable this before the install process. - It is also suggested using the USB cable included with the NES/SNES Classic. If you don't have the original cable, it's still worth trying a different USB cable. - The USB port version can matter. It's best to use USB 2.0 ports. It is also recommended using a rear port over a front port if possible. Regardless, trying a few different ports can't hurt! - A device may be confusing hakchi2 CE or your SNES Classic on the network, like a games console on your network, or other devices. If possible, you can try disabling your ethernet or wifi connection to see if it helps, as a temporary measure, of course. - If the SNES Classic in question has previously been hacked with a non-CE version of Hakchi2, it might need be necessary to get the SNES Classic back to stock first, before attempting to hack it with Hakchi2 CE. - Restart your PC and try again. - If you have tried all these solutions and it still doesn't work, it may be a driver issue. Drivers may not be installing correctly. This is more common with people who have used earlier versions of hakchi2 (2.21f, 2.30, 2.31) on their PCs. You can try manually installing the driver located in the hakchi2_CE/driver folder. You may need more expert advice if this is the problem. SNES Classic not detected by Hakchi2 CE Overscan more informatio: https://www.howtogeek.com/252193/hdtv-overscan-what-it-is-and-why-you-should-probably-turn-it-off/ In order to disable overscan on your display, you may have to 1) Connect a PC that displays at the target display's native resolution to the target display 2) turn both PC and display on 3) Set the Display to PC mode or equivalent 4) Turn the TV off 5) Disconnect the HDMI cable from the TV 6) plug the SNES Classic into the same HDMI port that the TV was plugged into 7) Turn the TV on The TV should remain in PC mode, with overscan disabled, until it loses power.